


Only You

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When you're with Thor, it's only him.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reason to write some Thor smut. added fluff

He always made you laugh, his favorite thing to do was bury his face in the crook of your neck. Right in the most sensitive spot, thick arms wrapping around your midsection so that no matter how hard you squirmed, wriggled and writhed you couldn't escape him. His booming laughter muffled against your skin.

Thor always made it up to you, he would kiss your pout away, low husky voice whispering praises in your ear till you were giggling again. “My Lady,” he would tease, lips brushing the shell of your ear.

Thor was gentle, easily pressing you into bed, careful not to put the entirety of his weight on you. Large rough battle scarred hands quickly removing your clothing leaving you bare beneath him, quickly following suit. Those long strong fingers skimming over your breasts, just under, along your ribs and across your belly, it left you shaking. His kisses left you breathless, lips slanting over yours, tongue sweeping in as your lips parted for him, those same rough hands hooking the back of your knees and pulling you under him.

“Thor,” his name a whisper, at times he wondered if you breathed it into existence or if he was truly hearing your silent prayers. He was in awe of you.

He smirks against your lips, forehead falling against yours gently, “hmm? Something amiss?” he asks voice deeper than usual, arousal evident as he presses between your legs.

You reach up, your own hands exploring, eyes following as he quivers in their wake. You marvel at the steel shifting under golden tanned skin, a literal God in your hands. He presses a kiss to your palm when your hands reach his jaw, nipping your fingers.

Your breath catches as he presses into you, your legs tightening around his hips, ankles tucking behind the small of his back, calloused hands sliding up your legs, gripping, tugging, he growls low in the back of his throat, sighing as he bottoms out. The feel of him dragging out slowly is maddening, you tug on his long blond hair pulling him down and canting your hips upwards urging him to move. “Thor,” it comes out impatiently.

“Impatient,” he chuckles lips back on yours before you can retort, hips snapping into yours, quicker, the coil low in your belly tightening. You cry out as he reaches between you, thumb swirling over your clit.

“THOR!” you cry out, biting into his shoulder.

“That’s it,” he breathes. “My name, only ever my name,” he hums, nose nudging under your jaw, tongue swirling before he sucks hard, you arch into him one thick arm wrapping under you. You squeal as he rolls, pulling you atop him, staying inside of you. “I want to watch you, Y/N.”

You bite your bottom lip, the blue of his eyes barely visible as you lift off him only to sink back down, you can tell he’s struggling to keep from thrusting up into you. His hands on your waist guiding you, lifting you, urging you to move faster, but you control it now and like him, you want to take your time. His hands slip up your sides as you set a slow steady pace, hips rolling, circling, feeling every inch of him fill you up.

He lets out another growl, “beautiful, do you know you are the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on?” he asks quietly, hands making their way up across your belly thumbs grazing just under your breasts before he cups them. You can feel the burn across your cheeks, eyes closing, a gasp as he leans up, tongue flicking out over one nipple, teeth nipping, and he grins as his lips close around it. Your hands on his shoulders grip harder, little mewls escaping you as you continue to ride him. His hips stutter up every so often, as if he can’t help himself.

Thor was like that, sometimes it was fast and hard, he’d pin you down and rut into you as if he couldn’t get enough of you, as if you were going to disappear and in his desperation he needed to bury himself inside of you to make sure you were real. There were days he would hold you tenderly, take his time with you and keep you in bed all day, only ever seeing to your satisfaction. There were days you took your time with him, even though he could easily thwart your plans and on occasion he would, but like now he held back. Barely moving, only in response to you, he knew your body, knew your wants and needs.

You quickened your pace, panting as he moved to your other breast, his hands splayed across your back. “Thor, nngh, Thor,” you weren’t sure what you wanted gasping his name, head falling back, nails raking across his thick muscled shoulders.

This was the effect he had on you, Thor made you feel wanton, loved, sexy. He praised you with words and his actions, there was no embarrassment with him, no lack of confidence. You always knew the moment his eyes fell on you, made you sway your hips a little more, stand a little taller, there was nothing like being with him.

It often occurred to you that this was what it must have felt like praying to him, you wondered if he could feel the connection you felt with him, if he could hear his name whispered in your mind?

He moved now, hips thrusting up as his hands caught at your hips, lips trailing up from your breast, along your collarbone, up your neck, moving you easily. “Y/N,” it sounded strained, little groans leaving him and you came undone. He rolled you under him just as easily and you held on as he fucked into you, quickly building that fire within you once again. “So good,” he groaned face buried against your neck, his beard scratching, burning. It was all you could want, to burn up in flames at his hands.

Thor watched with hungry eyes as you tipped your chin up, his name falling from your lips, followed closely by another cry as he buried himself deep within you, your walls clenching down on him in the most exquisite way. He gave his own cry, body tensing, fists clenching on your hips as his own slammed into yours once more and he groaned loudly.

You watched, eyes half lidded as he closed his own, a giggle exploding out of you as he went boneless and dropped his full weight atop you. “THOR!?” you cried into his broad shoulder, following with a quick lick and a bite.

He palmed your face blindly with his large hand, making you squeak. “Do not start what you cannot finish my lady,” he huffed. Still laughing you squirmed until he moved, only to pull you into his arms. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Potty?”

“Hold it.”

You gave an indignant noise, “that is gross!” his answering snort blew strands of your hair into your face. He brushed them away carefully, staring, you smiled at him, “what? What’s with the look?”

“You are truly the most majestic woman I have ever met,” he hummed nuzzling you when you screwed your face up. “I am the rightful King of Asgard, there is no questioning my authority.”

“There is no questioning my authority,” you mimicked dropping your voice as deep as you could. You shoved at his face screaming as he retaliated by scratching his beard along your jaw. “I AM HUMAN!!! WE LIVE TO QUESTION AUTHORITY….AHHHHH, STOP!!” Your laughter mixed with his, “THOOOOOOR!! I swear I will peeeeeee!!!”

He let go dropping back to the bed laughing as he watched you scramble. “I love you woman.”

“Shut up!” you called from the bathroom.

Thor felt his chest tighten, oh how he loved you. He watched as you peeked your head out a few minutes later, “What are you doing?” he asked narrowing his eyes at you. You shrugged, dipping back into the bathroom, “Y/N?” he called, you hummed and he sat up. “Shall I come collect you?”

Your head poked out again, “close your eyes?” Thor opened his mouth to answer, sly grin in place,  “please?” He nodded and blue eyes closed, you padded out slowly. The bed shifting under you, soft sheets under your knees. Carefully maneuvering with the small box in hand. “Uhh, okay!” you breathed.

Thor could hear the excitement in your voice before he opened his eyes. He stared into your eyes with confusion until you tipped your head down and he looked at his lap where a small box sat. “What is this? A present? Have I missed...something?”

You squirmed hands in your lap suddenly reaching out, but he was faster and caught the box up and held it close to his chest before shaking it by his ear. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” you bit down on your lip. “I mean…”

Thor grinned at you, “what? I love surprises.” You watched, scooted back actually grabbing a shirt and his boxers, pulling the clothing on in preparation in case the news was not well received. Thick fingers plucked at the ribbon and he lifted the boxes top, one eyebrow raised and you slid your feet from the bed. He looked up as you stood, “is this true?” his brows snapped together and he stilled, “Y/N, come here,” he cooed soothingly. You hesitated, “come here, you do not want me running after you through the halls once more.

You paused, ready to turn and run, the memory in your mind of when he had called you his lady the first time after a romp in the sheets. You had run, no one wanted you, why would he? He had no qualms about running after you naked you found. The people of the hotel had gasped, the women staring with approval.

Thor pulled you into his lap, “this has made me happy,” those words alone made you relax, his lips brushing along your jaw and his lips on your earlobe made you giggle. “Understand this, you are beautiful beyond belief and fill my life with light that has been missing for quite some time, I will not abandon you nor will you disappoint me.”

“I might..” you whispered, hiding your face in his chest.

It rumbled with his laughter under your cheek and the worrisome butterflies in your tummy dissipated. “Let me judge that, you are my lady, mine, only mine. No one may question that.”

“Thor-” it finally dawned on you. His lady, his girl, his woman. Thor had been claiming you this entire time and you had been an idiot not understanding. Tears welled up, all these months you had thought he looked at you as another hook up, “there’s no one else?”

He looked affronted and he caught your face in his large hands, “Y/N! Is this what you thought?” He kept you from dropping your head in shame, “there is only you. Is there?”

You shook your head vigorously, “only you!”

His lips caught yours and his laughter filled the room. “Well… now there is an addition!” strong arms wrapping up around you, “Have you eaten?” he asked now concerned.

You burst out in giggles, “Thor, you… I love you.” He tensed, then his lips found your neck and he was pushing the shirt off you before rolling you onto your back. “What happened to food?!” you asked trying and failing to hold him at bay.

“Later,” he growled, pulling his boxers off of you, your laughter echoing throughout the room.


End file.
